


Mikha'el

by Goldalina



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Beelzebub (Good Omens), Gen, Heaven, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Revolution, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldalina/pseuds/Goldalina
Summary: A rather short description of the Fall
Kudos: 9





	Mikha'el

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me, I'm still trying to improve my English

The fall was a painfull matter. Painfull and long-winded, however it hadn't been suprising.  
That's because the words of a certain angel were very clear and pellucid when he confronted the rebels with nothing more than his few allies before they could climb the throne.

Lucifer was indeed lucent and beautiful. Ordinarily you could see the pride which had infused his good heard with darkness in his handsome face, yet now you could see the anger flickering through.   
The Cherub was gazing at the angel who was awaiting him on the other side of the plaza. In thousands the rebels had rallied and had fought their way to the throne without many troubles. Against them there were standing nine. As short the final battle would take, as long would be the fall. So there they were standing, seven thousand against nine. The lightbringer exclaimed: „Move you piece of a moron! You can't stop me, not even God can halt me of facing her. Gods are allowed to see each other“. The other angel raised his voice. „מיכאל (mikha'el)“ , she shouted through all spheres, „Who is like God?“. And when Lucifer screamed, grabbed of his Hybris „God is like me“ , that was when the rebels knew it was hopeless. Lucifer treaded near his adversary. He grinned, not yet aware of his defeat, and heaved a shining dagger. First the rebel leader cut off his left wing, then the right, too manic to realise the hurt. A god does not need wings to fly and a god is deathless. Yet an ethereal being needs its wings for his divine power and Lucifer was nothing more than that. Therefor the floor parted and the first angel fell.

Baal felt the floor cracking under their feet. Screams found their way to their ears when the army behind them began to understand. By an awfull crack the ground underneath them broke open and the panicking angels were sucked into the gaps. Elbows socked the Seraph who flew to the front. Some of the most beautiful wings in heaven unfolded when the cracks followed the angel. The rifts teared apart and Baal swung their three pairs of wings against the pull. One gaze on the battlefield was enough to realise the was one of the last. They fought against the strong inclination but it didn't take long until a cramp befell her muscles and they could cast a last glace at the radiant beauty of heaven before they came down too.

Wherever the angels rained off heaven, it was nighttime. Baal realised they were screaming while the sight of her home vanished and left the stars to watch them. The air was cold and rare. All the more they startled when they smelled smoke. They detected the blazing spots beneath them and while their hair was ruffled by the wind their wings ignited. The burning made them scream again. Gasping in panic they burned their airways. The higher the angels position the worse their punishment, it seemed, as the six wings of Baal burned the brightest in the night and blinded the Seraph. In agony they begged „Save me“ . „Forgive me please!“ , they cried while her tears vaporized. However it was useless and Baal squalled in pain without knowing the end of their burning, without knowing when she finally would be granted to die. It cauterized their soul out, they would have said, and it wouldn't even be that wrong.

Eventually they ran onto the ground. The collision with hard stone of earth broke all her bones and made the edges of the crater smoulder. They could smell the melting sulfur before it scaleded the unharmed parts of their skin and all the others too. Baal absorbed the yellow fluid and cought putting her body in more agony. Their maltreated wings just melted more and more sulfur of the crater. Soon they were laying in a boiling soup of sulfur. With desperate movements the angel tried to swim in the anguishing heat. Only the will of surviving made them do another stroke, and another, until they finally dragged themself out of the crater, pulling the now cool skeleton of their wings after.

Any movement gave Baal another blazing up of hurt. Therefore they just kept laying before any sensible thought could form. Yet the punishment went on.

As a mark of her love God had drawn every angel with a matchless mark of shining flocks. Tears filled Baals blind eyes when they felt theirs converting to an acing tardness chemically burning their breast. Without the love of God it felt like everything was dipped into darkness, in desperation, drabness and sorrow. Sure it was better the fallen angel didn't know yet that these feelings wouldn't vanish like the pain, ever. Solitue nagged on their soul. What was the sense of all of it anyway? Why should they fight back? Baal just let the tears stream down her face, carefull not to move. They weren't even good enough for the love of God? Then what were they? A sob made them yelp. Certainly, they knew why. Not only the companionship with Lucifer, they had participated in wild debauchs, foremost, while creating the fly they had made themself its king. God was right, they weren't worth anything.

Baal went on lying next to the crater. Days and nights went by. However for Baal all just felt like an infinitely long dark of agony, never ending. Their wings were burnt to the bone, their skin scalded and charred. They were covered in a layer of setted sulfur. The fallen angel was entirely blind. Every once in a while you could hear a scream or a sob from another crater where another demon was suffering. Baal stayed there, inert for weeks, until something had changed.

They woke up, scratched some itching part of their face and realised what just had happend. They felt their healed bones and cured skin. They sensed the eczemas in their face and finally opened their eyes. There were flies all around. The demon slowly detached of the hardend sulfur, removed the thick layer of dead skin. Moving was unfamiliar. Baal looked down on themself, their eyes were definitly not human. They were no more corpulent but gaunt. Everywhere were pink pusteles.  
They were drawn to the horizon and so the fallen angel just started to wander. Two pairs of wings had degraded to dust, they had cried bitterly about that. The other wings were still numb therefore they just pulled them over the stony ground.   
Their way was aimless, they just went. Went, until they found the gigantic crater of Lucifer. His injuries had scared, allof them, almost the devil seemed to glow red as they saw him. He still had the horns of an ox yet there was no more of his former cherub beauty. He spoke: „Hello my obedient prince of the flies. Hello Beelzebub.“

And that was when the demon realised all the Fallen were his. There was no such thing as freedom.


End file.
